No name for now
by nuts-about-reading
Summary: Ok this is not really a story about Jacob and Nessie. It's about their daughter... what happened to her? Where was she? Will her past catch up 2 her? So many questions Read and review please


**AN. Ok uhm not sure if I really should do this but here goes nothing. Please read and review. And help me think of an name. If I det more than at least 3 reviews I'll continue. . .**

**Here we go… **

**Chapter 1**

_(Prelude)_

"**No! Damian!"**___I was running, running to where I last saw my pack. My pack! How could I leave them when they needed me? How could Damian order me to leave them? To leave him when he knew how I felt about the situation?_

"**DAMIAN!"**_ there, I heard a low moan. Why did he order me to leave? Was it because I'm pregnant with his cub, or that he thought me to weak to fight. Why did he do it? _

"_**Damian, is that you? Where are you?" **_

_I heard a moan again, only closer this time. I followed it. _

_I was not prepared for what I saw. _

_There in a small clearing was my whole pack. The only one who was breathing was Damian. Even that sounded gagged and shallow. Every one of them was there Demon, Persilla, Claw, Flame, Heat... Everyone except Scar. Who knew where he was._

_I lifted Damian's head onto my lap, slowly, as not to jostle him too much._

"_**Don't go Damian, don't leave me alone, please." **__I begged him, tears were streaming down my face. Some even falling on him. He grimaced as he turned his head and opened those ice-blue eyes of his._

"_**Scarlet, my love, I will never leave you alone. Even if it means to be in your heart only. My fate is set, darling. I'm just glad I saw you one more time before I die. I love you." **__ Slowly he raised his hand to stroke my face and to wipe some of the tears away._

"_**I love you too. You would have made a wonderful father. You wil always be in my heart, I promise."**_

_He blew out his last breath and his hand went slack. It would have fallen if I hadn't been holding it. I sat like that for hours, crying, begging for him to come back. Praying for a miracle even though I knew it would not bring him back. The hours passed, they felt like minutes, I did not stop crying. _

_Eventually I started pulling myself together. I need to stay strong, if not for me, then for my - no _our_ unborn child. _

_After I had said my final good-bye to Damian and to the rest of my pack, I started to make some plans as to where to go. _

_I think I'm going to go search for my parents. _

I must have dozed off, 'cause the next thing I knew the woman next to me shook me awake and told me to buckle up; the plane was landing. It's precisely a month since Damian's death. There's still no sign of Scar and I'm on my way to Washington, or more specifically the La Push Indian Reservation.

After I ate some food, I got a taxi and was off to my destination. No, not La Push, but Seattle. I rented a room at one of their hotels.

A shower does wonders. I feel refreshed and renewed. Ready for what ever lies ahead.

I rented a car at a local car-hire, the car comes with a GPS, since I'm totally useless with a map. With everything in place I was on my way to La Push.

Within 20 minutes of the ride the silence was killing me, so I started searching for a good radio station, preferably not a love-song. I can't stand those at the moment... Maybe later, much later, as in when-I'm-alone-and-no-one-can-hear-me later.

After 5 minutes of searching I finally got a song I like and that fits my mood. It was the one and only Viva La Vida from Cold Play. I LOVE this song.

I sang along with the radio at the top of my voice.

_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets that I use to own_

_I use to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

"_**Now the old King is dead!**_

_**Long live the King!"**_

_One minute I held the key _

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I sang numerous songs with the radio. I was having so much fun that I lost track of time and it came as a total surprise when I saw the sign_ La Push Indian Reservation – 1 Mile. _Well it's now or never! I wonder how they will react, or better yet, how they look. I can only imagine. I'm SO excited!

**Chapter 2**

I must say the scenery is amazing. The road went through a forest. Man, it makes me want to run in wolf form! Anyway, first things first. Where is Billy Black's house?

I pulled up at a tourist shop to ask some directions. In a small place like this everyone is bound to know everyone.

I got out of the car. Already I was getting stares. That's what I hate. I look like a model, emerald-green eyes, black hair, a tan colored skin, long skinny legs, healthy muscles and a clear complexion. I always got stares, especially from teenage boys. I went into the shop, there was a friendly looking girl behind the counter.

"**Uhm hi, I was wondering if you could help me?" **I could see in her stance that she was already defensive. Why do girls always think I'm pretty so I must be a bitch (no pun intended). **"With what?" **Jeez, what happened to _friendly_ customer service? **"Could you tell me where Billy Black lives?" **She looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quick. **"Uhm, yeah, sure. He lives down the road at the end in a little red house, - you can't miss it. It's near the forest, practically in it, if you ask me.** ** I wonder if he's ever afraid of the wolves running around..."**

"**What? Are there wolves here?" **Suddenly she had a smug smile on her face.

"**Yeah, they are HUGE, I really hope you are not afraid of them." **

"**No actually I had a pet wolf, I love them,"** I answered her back. Almost immediately her smile disappeared. That'll teach her.

"**Oh, thank you for the directions. Have a nice day." **My turn to smile. With that I walked out and straight for the car.

Billy Black, ready or not, here I come.

After about 6 minutes of driving I was finally at Billy's house. Once again I got out of the car and went to the front door. Let's hope he's home.

I knocked on the door.

"**I'm coming!" **a female voice replied. Is this the right house? I looked around. Yes, this is the only red house near woods. Maybe she's a visitor. The door opened.

A woman in her late forties opened the door. She was fairly tall, had hazel eyes and one or two gray hairs. All in all not bad.

"**Hallo, how can I help you?" **She had a smile on her face.

"_**Who's at the door Sue?"**_ came a male voice from inside the house.

"**Hi, I'm Scarlet. I was wondering if this is Billy Black's house?"** She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"**Why, yes it is, come in, come in. Billy, it's for you!"** She let me into the house. It was very cozy and warm. Sue led me to the living room, I assume.

"**Billy, this is Scarlet. She came to visit you." **Sue spoke to the man, Billy, I wonder what's her relationship with Billy: wife, friend, girlfriend? Billy turned around in his chair. I haven't noticed before: he was in a wheelchair. I wonder what happened to him...

"**Hi, I'm Scarlet. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?"** Billy nodded his head and motioned for me to sit opposite of him.

"**So with what can I help you?" **He asked. He looked like a wise man.

I let out a nervous laugh. **"This might come as a shock to you but, I'm Scarlet **_**Black.**_** I was wondering if you could help me find my father and mother."**

"**Come again?"** Billy looked shocked. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack.

"**I was wondering if you could help me find my parents." **There was a moment of silence.

"**How old are you?"**

"**I'm 20 years old." **He looked in deep thought.

"**Are you sure? Is it you physical age or you technical age?"**

How did he know to ask that? Was it like a common appearance or what?

"**Uhm... Technically I'm 10, physically I'm 20 and mentally I'm a bit older." **It looked as if a light went off above his head. He also had a huge smile on his face.

"**Well, well, well. It seems as if I just might be able to help you after all. And the best is they don't live too far from here."** Wow this is better than I thought!

"**How soon can I meet them, or don't you know?"**

"**I can organize a meeting for you tomorrow, if you like." **

"**Yeah, that'll be awesome." **By now I had a HUGE smile on my face. This was going quicker than I thought.

"**Good. You know Sue probably cooked for a army, why don't you stay for dinner?" **He looked hopeful. _Why_, I don't know.

"**Thank you, but no thank you. I have a hotel room, also I don't have my PJ's, also I'm not a big fan of driving in a strange place at dark."** I really don't want to risk an accident on the road.

"**Oh the pajamas are not a problem. Leah looks about the right size for you and you can sleep in Jacob's old room." **It doesn't sound bad at all and it does save me a trip tomorrow, not to mention not having to eat hotel food. I prefer home cooked meals. **"Sure, why not?"**

"**Great, I'll go tell Sue. You can make yourself at home so long." **With that he wheeled himself to the kitchen. I could, if I wanted to, listen to what they were talking about, but decided against it. Don't want to be rude to my new hosts.

"**Thank you Sue, the food was absolutely to die for."**

"**No problem sweetheart, are you sure you have had enough?"**

"**Yes thank you. I think I'm going to call it a night. Sweet dreams, see you two tomorrow."**

"**Goodnight." **Both Billy and Sue said at the same time. After I take a shower, I'm going to climb into bed and just drift away. I need a goodnights' sleep for tomorrow.

**Chapter 3**

I was woken up by my own stomach growling. I checked the time, 7:00am. That was a goodnights' sleep. Just what you need for I day like mine. First things first, clothes, then it's food.

After I got some clothes to cover myself up, I went to the kitchen. On my way I heard Billy speaking on the telephone, most likely to organize today's meeting. Just thinking of it gets my stomach in knots. Just before I entered the kitchen I stopped. Sue was talking to someone, and if Billy was at the phone, who was in the kitchen with her? I listened.

"**So how is Rachel doing with the twins?" **Sue asked mystery person.

"**She's coping. The two of them are quite a handful, a chip of the old block I'd say."** The man answered with a chuckle in his voice. Sue laughed. I chose this moment to enter.

"**Morning Sue." **

"**Oh, morning Scarlet. Paul meet Scarlet, Scarlet meet Paul Meraz. Paul is married to one of Billy's daughters, Rachel." **Sue said. I extended my hand to Paul to shake. He stood up, he had on some old cut-off jeans and a white wife beater. He also had what looked like a tribe tattoo on his shoulder and some serious muscles.

"**Nice to meet you." **He said while shaking my hand. He felt hot even to my touch, and that was saying something. My temperature is about 39°C. Hot, I know.

"**Likewise." **I said smiling. Something smelled weirdly familiar about him, what I don't know. But I can't shake the feeling that I've smelled it before. I know it sounds weird. Neither can I put the smell into words.

After I got some food I went to join Billy, we watched some Football, he also tried to explain the game to me but it was useless.

Billy, Sue and I are on our way to the so called 'meeting'. I'm driving, Billy's giving directions and Sue was the back seat driver enjoying the scenery. The closer we got to our destination, the more knots were forming in my stomach. I just hope everything turns out good.

I pulled up in front of a huge white house, it was beautiful. Some of the walls were removed and replaced with glass panels. Amazing. The three of us got out and went to the front door. Before Billy could even knock the door was open by a Greek god, he was complete with the flawless powder white skin, blond hair and gold eyes. Wait, gold eyes? That's something new, but surprisingly it fitted him well.

"**Billy, Sue welcome. May I ask who is the newcomer?" **He had a strong, kind voice. One of those you could listen to the whole day.

"**Hallo Carlisle, this is Scarlet. Scarlet this is Carlisle Cullen. **_**She's the one I told you about.**_**"** If I didn't have super hearing I would have missed the last part that Billy said. I ignored it though. I wonder if Carlisle was able to hear it, and if he was, then what was he? He seemed to good to be human in any case.

"**Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle."**

"**The pleasure is all mine. Come in, come in. Billy, Sue you know where the living room is, lead the way please. Jacob, Renesmee and little Mason will be here soon. Go ahead, make yourself at home so long." **Carlisle introduced everyone to me. They were quite a diverse group.

There's Esme, Carlisle's wife. She had golden brown hair and a

heart-shaped face, from what I've gathered she's motherly to everyone, young and old. I wonder if she ever had children.

Then there is Emmett and Rosalie. They are married. Rosalie has blond hair, and a figure to die for. Emmett reminds me of a huge teddy bear, he had dark curls and a happy-go-lucky attitude. I do believe he is the ultimate Jokester.

Jasper and Alice is married, Jasper has goldish-blond hair. Alice has spiky black hair. Jasper is relatively tall, Alice is just plain vertically challenged. Jasper is calm, Alice is hipper. The point I'm trying to make is they are almost complete opposites, yet they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

The last couple, also married, is Edward and Bella. I don't know why but Edward kept looking at me, doesn't he know it's rude. _Weird_. As soon as I thought that he looked away. Bella was next to him at the piano, she had long chocolate brown hair and an innocent looking face. She was biting her lip, the same way I do when I get nervous. As soon as I saw that, I realized I was doing exactly the same. Of course I stopped immediately.

Everyone of them was dressed as if they had their own personal dresser.

"_**Oh if only you knew" **_Are my ears plying tricks on me or was Edward answering my thoughts? This is starting to feel like a house of horrors. I can see the headlines now. _'Unknown female send to Crazy-farm after trying to find her long-lost-never-to-be-known-by- her-parents. The causes of her craziness are yet unknown but sources have leaked that she claimed a person she knew for a total of 2 minutes were answering her thoughts on a sound wave only she was able to hear. This is me Crazy Person, from Crazy-farm, goodnight.' _

"**We're here! Sorry we're late," **came a voice from the front door, a booming voice impossible to ignore. Just then a small boy came running from where the voice came from, straight towards Edward, who caught him as if it was a well practiced act. After Edward swung him around twice he handed the boy over to Bella who cuddled him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He turned around in her arms and stared right at me. I was shocked with what saw, I've seen those eyes before. In fact, I see them every time I look in the mirror. His skin was a shade lighter than mine, also his hair was black with a red tint when the sun hit it just right, odd but pretty.

That's when I heard a quick intake of breath.

I looked to where the sound came from.

There in the entrance stood a woman with brown eyes, reddish-brown hair that was in ringlets and with cream colored skin. She had her hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes wide.

"**Ness, what's wrong?"** A man came up behind, I assume to be, Renesmee. He followed her eyes and went rigged as soon as he laid eyes on me.

This was one of those moments where you could hear the seconds ticking by, even though there wasn't a clock anywhere near.

The awkward silence was broken by Emmett's unnaturally loud throat clearing. Thanks dude. At the same time everyone's eyes shifted from me to him.

"**What?"** He asked innocently while shrugging his shoulders. His face made me chuckle, which caused him to smile.

"**Right, let's start from the beginning, but before we begin: Nessie, Jake why don't you make yourself comfy, I have a feeling it's going to take a while." **Renesmee was still in shock, Jacob had to steer her to a open couch. Her eyes never left my face.

"**Good. Scarlet, can I ask you to begin with your story? When you have finished Nessie and Jake can tell their story and answer your questions."**

"**Yeah, it's fine, I'll start." **I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and began . . .

**Chapter 4**

I told them everything I knew. From where I was raised to why I decided to start looking for them. I didn't leave one bit out. I told them I was raised by _real _werewolves, with the whole full-moon thing. Of my quick growth, falling in love with Damian, phasing for the first time and of being pregnant.

Carlisle even offered to do a sonar later if I was interested. He said he already had all the equipment he needed, so I agreed.

Renesmee was in tears by the time I started telling them of his death. A few tears rolled down my cheeks, but I held my pose. Jacob started telling me their part of the story, since Renesmee was unable to speak at the moment. I don't know if I can get used to calling her mother, she seems so young.

"**We are very sorry you had to go through all those things alone. We are sorry we stopped searching and went with our logic and not by our hearts. We are also very grateful that we can see our daughter, grown up and more beautiful than we could have imagined." **Jacob let out a sigh and started with the their part of the story, the one I don't know and never thought I 'd hear.

"**We were on a vacation in Africa. You were only a few months old, but already looked like a one year old. You were the prettiest little thing I've ever saw. Cute as a button. Clever too, you could already speak, only a few words like your name, surname, mama and daddy. But still you were wonderful. You were our pride and joy. Everywhere we went people stopped and complimented you and us. It was in our second week of vacation that you got lost. We still don't know how that was possible. I mean with your mother being 'super' human, more like half-human." **He inhaled loudly. I think he was trying not to cry, you know male-pride and all.

"**All of us searched the whole of Africa for a whole year. Your mother and I continued to search for a further 6 months. Apparently we didn't search hard enough." **He stopped for a moment, only this time he let the tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't even make a move to wipe them away. The silence was interrupted by little Mason.

"**Why Daddy sad? Daddy newa sad."** He asked in an innocent voice. Bella shushed him and reassured him that nothing was wrong.

"**I'm going to go and keep him busy in another room nearby so he won't disturb you again. I'll be able to listen."** With that she stood up and went to the other room.

"**Right. After a three and a half years your mother and I had to face the fact like a little girl could simply not survive so long on your own. Our minds kept telling our hearts but our hearts told a totally different story. But after a while you have to start believing the facts. Can you forgive us for giving up on you?" **

I thought about it for a minute. Putting me in their shoes, what would I have done? It's a simple answer.

The same.

But I'm not sure, if I could forgive them like this on the spot. At least I don't hate them, they seem like good people. I'll give them a chance.

"**I'm not sure if I can do that just yet. I understand to a point what you went through, but I'm not ready just yet to forgive you. I don't even know you properly," **I told both Jacob and Renesmee.

"**We understand. But can you at least give us a chance to try and make it up to you?"**

"**Yes, I'll give you a chance. That is why I came searching for you."** They both smiled at me.

"**I don't know if this is a bit out of line for me, or a bit to soon for you, but may I hug you?" **Renesmee asked sheepishly. She was even blushing! I smiled and nodded. The smile she had almost reached her ears. Both of us stood up, I was a bit taller than her. We stood there in the middle of the Cullen's living room and hugged. Just hugging each other. I didn't want to let go.

We were broken up by my stomach's growl. We all burst out laughing.

"**You sure are Jacob's daughter." **Said Emmett, and as if on cue, _dad's_ (man that sounds sort of nice!) stomach growled. Which caused us to laugh at him. He just smiled, scratched his head while shaking it lightly.

"**Come on, let's get you wolves fed." **Esme said while leading us to the kitchen.

It turned out Jacob was a wolf-shape shifter, I inherited the ability. Renesmee was a half-vampire half-human. She was the only one of her kind to have a biological mother namely, Bella. I also heard about all the vampire's in the house's 'super-powers'. Here they are: Bella's a mental shield. Edward's a mind reader. (I wasn't going crazy earlier!). Renesmee could show you her thoughts by touch. Jasper's a empath, you know, he could _feel_ and alter other people's emotions. Alice could see flashes of the future, but they were dependant on decisions, like they say: The future isn't set in stone.

**Chapter 5**

I spend the whole day at the Cullen's, getting to know my parents and my little brother. He was so sweet. He took the whole thing of have a older sister very well. He was so excited he almost forced me to play hide and go seek with him. I escaped it today with the promise to play with him tomorrow.

"**Scarlet?"**

"**Yes Esme."**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to move in with us. I know it might be a bit to soon, but why not. We have extra rooms, I would love to have someone to cook for, it's free of charge, you're near family and Carlisle is here in case the baby needs immediate attention. What do you say?" **I thought it through; she did have some good points.

"**What does the rest of them say?"**

"**They already agreed that you could move in with us. It'll be a honor, believe me."**

"**Well in that case, I don't see why not. But I need to sign out at the hotel and I need to give the rental car back. I other words, who's going to go with me to Seattle?" **She smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"**Oh that's not a problem, your mother and father can go with you. I already told them of the idea and they said they're going to stay over tonight, everything is set."**

After that the three of us left for Seattle Hotel. Dad was driving the rental car and my mother and I were in their Land Rover. Of course the radio was on full blast and we were having a VERY fun time singing along to all our favorites (at the top of our lungs). It was a very fun ride.

As soon as we pulled up at the hotel, I knew something was wrong. I had a gut feeling, and in the years of my life, my gut feeling was never wrong. We got out of the cars and went in to the lobby.

Still the feeling didn't leave me, a shiver ran up my spine.

We went to my room, number 127 on the second floor.

The room was just as I had left it, spotless. Dad got my bags and we were off. When I turned to push the button on the elevator to go to the lobby, I saw a familiar face, and not a friendly one at that.

There in the middle of the hall stood Scar. Scar, with the ugly thick pink scar that ran from the top of his forehead through one of his eyes to one ear's lobe. He had a grin plastered on his face. When he saw that I saw him his smile grew and he winked.

"**Is something wrong Scarlet?" **Mom asked. I looked at her and back to the place were Scar stood. Only, there was no one.

"**Nothing's wrong." **I pushed the button.

Down in the lobby I singed out and we were of the rental garage. It was still a bit weird - everyone drove on the right side of the road.

We paid for the car rent and was of to Cullen-Mansion. Dad's driving and mom's in the seat next to him. They don't make a bad couple.

My eyes were starting to get heavy, so I decided to lay down and give in to the tiredness.

**Chapter 6**

I was a bit disorientated when I opened my eyes. Then slowly everything started coming back to me. Wow.

I laid there and took in my surroundings. It's a beautiful room. I can see Esme loves the whole house wife thing. Just then I heard a knock.

"**Come in."** Alice came in and skipped to my bed. She looks so graceful, like she's walking on air and not the ground like everyone else.

"**Morning. I'm glad to see you're awake, sleepy head." **I smiled and greeted her back.

"**Come on, we have a LOT to do today, up and at 'em. I didn't plan a whole day's shopping trip for you to sleep in." **I've been warned against Alice's manipulative skills, and shopping addiction.

"**Sorry Alice not today. I too have a few things planed." **Her face fell a little.

"**And what might that be?"**

"**Well first, I need some food, then I planned on playing some games with Mason. Uhm... Carlisle is going to give me my first sonar today, and I'm not really a shopping person." **Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. What did I say now?

"**That reminds me, we still have to get you some pregnancy clothes and some baby clothes."** By now she was jumping up and down on the bed, clapping her hands with excitement.

"**One small problem Alice, we don't know the sex of the baby yet."** It didn't seem to faze her one bit. Crazy pixie.

"**That's no problem, I just look what kind of clothes I'm going to be buying for the baby. Anyway Esme says the food is ready, you can come and eat as soon as you're ready." **She turned around and skipped out of the room. I have a feeling this is going to become a daily routine.

I went down to eat after I showered and dressed in clean clothes. When I came into the kitchen mom was already there, feeding Mason. I try to call Renesmee and Jacob Mom and Dad in my thoughts so that I can get use to the whole idea. As soon as he set eyes on me he forgot all about his food and immediately raised his arms.

"**Scawet! Scawet!" **_That,_ I learned, was his way of letting you know he wanted to be picked up. I did just that, plucking him from mom's lap and swinging him in the air once. Then I sat him back down on her lap. She smiled up at me, greeted me and turned back to feeding him. I grabbed a plate with eggs, french toast, bacon and sausages. Hey, what can I say? I'm hungry.

"**Does Esme always go way out with the food she makes?" **

"**Yes, she does, especially when there is a guest or there is a party or something. She loves cooking for the pack 'cause they never let a morsel go to waste." ** Both of us laughed a bit at that.

"**Scarlet, I was meaning to ask you. Could we go shopping later today for a p-r-e-s-e-n-t for M-a-s-o-n? It's his B-day tomorrow."** Renesmee spelled out the key words.

"**Of course! How about 3 o'clock?" **

"**That's fine by me."** I looked around, someone's missing.

"**Say, where is Jacob?"**

"**Oh yeah, he and the rest of the pack is tracking an unfamiliar sent they found this morning. He'll be back a bit later." **I nodded my head. I wonder what kind of sent. Oh, how I wish I could phase and go sniff around a bit.

(later, about noon)

Jacob came into the play room, he looked quite ticked off. He only had on some cut-off shorts. I saw the same tribal tattoo on his shoulder that Paul had on his. I'm guessing Paul is also a wolf, no wonder he smelled so familiar.

"**Did you find the source off the sent?"** I asked him when he picked up Mason.

"**No. We don't even know what the sent is. I hate the whole idea of an unknown creature to us is roaming on my land. If, no, **_**when**_** I get my hands on him, he's dead meat." **He even started shaking a little.

"**Well maybe later, IF Carlisle gives me the okay, I can check it out, maybe I can figure what **_**it**_** is." **

"**Yeah fine by me as long as there are others with you. I don't want you going out alone. And if Carlisle gives you the okay."** I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

Guess what!

Carlisle gave me the okay to phase. He said since I'm a wolf shape-shifter and the baby's father was a werewolf, he should be fine. But just incase anything goes wrong he's coming to over see my first phase since being pregnant.

I must say it went quite well. I struggled a bit to get started but after that it was smooth sailing.

Finally I was in my wolf form. I stretched a bit and let loose a long howl. I could not resist. In my wolf form I was a sort of mixed color: my fur's undertone is a silverish color but the top hair is a russet color. My tail's point was silver.

It was really quiet in my head, it made me a bit uneasy.

"_**Scarlet?" **_I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like my dad, but why is his voice in my head? Just then there came a huge and I mean HUGE russet colored wolf. Immediately a switched to a defensive position. Though I knew if we were to fight I wouldn't stand a chance.

"_**Whoa there, Lassie. It's me, Jacob."**_ WOW, that is my dad? He's bigger than any wolf I've ever seen.

"_**Oh, sorry." **_He let his tongue hang out of his mussel in a big doggy grin.

"_**No, it's fine. So I want to introduce you to the rest of my pack before we set off, okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's fine." **_Four wolves came out of the bushes. They were big, but not as big as my dad. I'm the second smallest of the group. I wonder why I can't hear them, yet I can hear Jacob.

"_**Okay so first is Leah Clearwater, the small gray one, my Beta and the first female shape shifter of our tribe. She is Sue's daughter. Then Seth, Leah's little brother, he's the sandy one and the baby of the pack. Then the gray one with dark spots on his back is Embry Call, and the chocolate brown one is Quil Ateara. And that's my pack. Any questions?" **_Strange I thought Paul's also a wolf.

"_**Uhm yes two. Is Paul a wolf too? And why can I only hear you?" **_

"_**Well, yes, Paul is a wolf, but he is in Sam's pack. And I think the reason that you can only hear me and not the others is because we're talking through the Alpha link. Alphas can talk to each other but not each other's packs. How did you know about Paul?"**_

"_**I met him at Billy's and he had the same tattoo as you on his shoulder and you smell almost the same, you know the wolfy smell that all of us have." **_He just nodded his head.

"_**Okay, back to business. Scarlet, follow us to where the sent begins." **_With that the whole pack, including me, took off with a jog. It felt nice to stretch my legs a bit. Refreshing.

Dad pointed with his mussel for me where to start.

I bend down to inhale the sent, as soon as I did that I shot orient again. I know that sent, it's unmistakable.

"_**Scarlet, are you okay? Do you know who or what it is?"**_

"_**Yes, I know who and what it is, but I need to see something. Two of you can come with me, the fastest please, since I want to do this as quick as possible." **_Dad nodded to Embry, Quil and Seth they took off in opposite directions.

"_**Leah and I'm the fastest. Lead the way." **_I nodded in agreement and took off with considerable speed. So far both Dad and Leah kept up. So I kicked it up a notch, the whole time still tracking the sent. This time Dad fell behind a bit, but Leah still kept up with ease. Seems I have some competition here when it comes to speed. I had the best nose in my pack and I was also the fastest.

The sent has stopped. I looked up.

There, against the tree nearest of me, about 5 meters away, was the what I was looking for. Four claw marks marked the tree, this proves it, Scar was here and I was not hallucinating in the hotel.__

"_**Scarlet? Now can you tell me what's going on?" **_Dad asked.

"_**Okay, the sent is that of a werewolf. A real werewolf. More specifically Scar, our pack's Beta Male."**_

"_**Okay now that I know that, why is he following you and not with you?" **_

"_**Well as far as I'm concerned he has abandoned the pack. On the beginning he liked me a bit TOO much, when I didn't choose him as my mate, he started disliking me. What ever I suggested he shot down. Maybe he's here for revenge. I don't know." **_Jacob started growling in the tree's direction. I'm guessing out of frustration and anger.

"_**Hey, how 'bout I race you home. You and Leah. I need a good leg stretch." **_

"_**Yeah, I don't see why not. READY. SET. GO!" **_ We ran. Dad was quick to fall behind. This race was actually more me vs. Leah.

We were almost at the house so I ran my fastest, I've never had the need to run this fast. It's exhilarating.

I was ahead of her now but only by a head. No one and I repeat NO ONE was going to beat me at my own game. I saw the yard first, that means I won. I also saw that Emmett was standing in the middle of it. I started making my footfalls lighter. I learned it by observing some big cats in Africa. I didn't slow down. I was almost on Emmett, I growled a warning to him. He turned but it was already to late. No I didn't jump him over, I jumped over him. I wish you could see his face. Priceless.

The whole family came out to see what was going on. I played the whole thing over in my head for Edward to see and tell the rest of them. By the time he had finished everyone was laughing. Including the rest of the pack who showed up shortly after the Cullens. It's very rare that anyone can say he or she snuck up on a vampire. With their super hearing and all.

"_**Good one Scarlet. Let's phase back."**_

I followed the wolves into the trees, there we phased back. We re-entered the yard. Everyone was still smiling, even Emmett had a small smile on his lips. I on the other hand had a huge smug grin plastered on my face. I doubt he's ever going to forget that trick.

"**Hi, I'm Leah. It's nice to officially meet you. I must say you are the first wolf I've ever me that has beaten me in a race."** I smiled back at her.

"**Thanks, you're the first wolf to give me a real run for my money." **We laughed together. I see a good friendship forming.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around and saw it was Emmett. Oops.

"**Okay firstly, congratulations on surprising me, not a lot of people get it done. Then I have a warning for you. I'm going to let you off the hook for now since you are new here, but prank, scare or surprise me again and there will be war. And thirdly, how the fuck did you do that?" **laughing I explained to them all about observing the big cats in Africa and practicing. A lot.

Later, about 3 o'clock, Leah, Mom and I went on a shopping trip. No Alice allowed. We got some food, after that we were off to find Mason a present.

After a lot of shops and a lot of contemplating we decided on some crayons and balls and so on.

On our way home I saw a familiar wolf in the forest. One with a scar across his face.

**Chapter 7**

I was woken up by Mom.

"**Wake up sweetie, we need to get the house ready for Mason's party. We need your help in the kitchen. Also breakfast is ready you can come and eat, I already ate." **

"**Morning, I'll be there in a sec." **Mom smiled and went out the door, leaving me to get dresses.

I pulled up my jeans, was it my imagination or was it getting more difficult to fasten the button. I looked in the mirror to investigate. There for all the world to see (in this case only me) was my baby-bump. Carlisle said that after my first phase while pregnant the baby was likely to begin growing faster. Not that it's a bad thing. Tears of joy ran down my cheek. For me this day could not get any better. With a smile I finished getting dressed and wet down stairs to eat and help out where needed.

It turns out the actually don't need my help. Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rosalie and Edward were busy with the decorations, more like Alice was giving orders to the others, but anyhow. Dad and Carlisle went to pick up some guests. Mom, Esme and Bella were making the food. I helped them by chopping up what ever they gave me to chop up. There wasn't anything else to do.

"**So were is the B-Boy?" **I asked.

"**He's at the house, the pack is keeping him busy while we get ready." **Mom answered.

Just then Dad arrived with some guests from the Res. They were Billy (my grandfather), Sue Clearwater and Quil Ateara or as everyone calls him Old Quil, he's young Quil's grandfather. Weird name, I know. Not long after Dad had arrived Carlisle showed up with some vampire guests. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Garrett, they were all 'vegetarians' like the Cullens.

The last guests to arrive was the La Push wolf pack, the other wolf pack in the area. I was introduced to Sam (the Alpha), Emily (Sam's wife), Douglas (their son), Jared and Kim (married), Paul and Rachel (my aunt and uncle, they are married) with the twins Bradley and Ben, Collin and Brady. Already I could see Sam would be a pain in the but, call it a gut feeling. Claire also came with Emily, Clare and Quil is an item. See seems like a nice girl and we hit it off instantly. I pretty much got along with everyone, everyone except Sam. Probable cause he isn't family and the fact that he's an other Alpha male.

"**Excuse me everyone, I have a announcement. Mason is on his way over, and has no idée of the party so I suggest everyone get a hiding place as in NOW." **With in 2 minutes everyone had a hiding spot. The only problem was keeping the three youngsters quiet.

We heard the front door open.

"_**Three . . . Two . . . One . . . NOW!" **_Alice whispered. At the same time all the super humans jumped up, the normal humans were a bit slower, obviously.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTDAY MASON!" **We yelled. Mason's little face was so cute, his eyes as big as sources. He squealed in delight. Mom and Dad went over to him to give him a hug. Dad turned around and beckoned me to join them. So there we were, my family, hugging for the first time in my life that I can remember. It was enough to get me crying of joy and I didn't even care what everyone thought of me or how I looked at the moment.

"**Sis wat wong?"** Mason asked in his innocent voice, I smiled and lifted him out of my mother's arm.

"**Nothing is wrong little bro, everything is perfect and better than I ever imagined. I am extremely happy, I have an adorable little brother, I mom and a dad. These are happy tears" **He smiled and threw his arms around my neck.

"_**Youwe the bestes pwesent eve." **_He whispered in my neck, I'm sure the guests with super hearing heard it in any case.

After out hug fest I looked up and saw all the woman had tear streaked faces. Of course not the vampires they could not cry but if they could I'm sure they would have.

Mason decided he wanted to open his presents before we ate. Who were we to argue?

It took a while to get through all the presents, but we did. Team work, you got to love it.

"**Okay everyone, there is the plates, cutlery, food, glasses and the drinks. There is some wine for the adults and juices for the kids." **Esme looked pointedly at me, I just smiled back at her. Everyone went to grab a plate.

As always the food was only the best, and enough to feed a army. The vampires just hung around and made light conversations. Leah came to sit next to me. Her plate almost as full as mine.

'**So what's the deal with you and the Uley-gang?" **I asked her. I noticed that where ever they were Leah were not. It was like magnets with the same polarities pushing each other off.

"**It's a long story I'll tell you later when there isn't so many ears. But I could ask the same question to you, what do you have against Sam?" **

"**I don't know, he just… Shit. I don't know how to explain I just don't like him he irritates me, all though I only know him for a few hours." **Leah laughed a bit. Why I don't know. We continued to talk.

After dinner the 'grown-ups' talked while the four kids entertained themselves. The twins (my cousins) were a real handful. What did Paul say, 'A chip of the old block'. I wonder how Paul was. He seems not so bad, now. But what dit I know of him.

Later Billy called all the guests together.

"**I have a special surprise for everyone. A treat of sorts. Tonight for the first time in our tribe history, vampires are going to hear our legends. It has taken a long time for us to form this sort of bond of trust but now that it is firmly in place, I am sure nothing or no-one will ever be able to brake it. Now if you would follow me outside." **We followed him outside. The first thing I did was look at the moon, it was half-moon. I guess it's true what they say, old habits die hard. In the back yard were what looked like a camp fire. A few logs packed around a huge fire. Billy rolled himself to what I assume to be the head of the circle. If there is such a thing. He motioned for everyone to grab a seat. Sue and Old Quil sat on either side of Billy. On Sue's side sat Dad, Mom with Mason on her lap, me, Leah, Embry and Quil with Claire. Then there were all the vampires. Brady sat next to Carmen then Collin, Rachel with the terrible twosome, Paul, Kim, Jared, Emily with Douglas and finally Sam, he sat next to old Quil. Then Billy began with his story, immediately he had everyone's attention and I was transported to a ancient time.

"**The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting, that came later. First, we were spirit warriors . . ."**

I didn't want the stories to end. But as all stories goes, it came to an end. It made me proud of my heritage, to be part of such a wonderful tribe and people, not to mention actually being able to phase.

Dad gave Billy, Sue and Old Quil a lift home, Claire left with them Quil not far behind. Mom, Kim Rachel and Emily went to tuck the kids in, they fell asleep during the story. The vampires all silently disappeared into the house or the darkness. That left me, Leah, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul and Sam. Wonderful.

Paul was the one to break the silence.

"**So, you're Jacob's daughter." **It was more of a statement than a question.

"**Yes I am." **

"**Shit, who knew he could do such a good job. It must be Nessie's genes in you. Tell me where have you been all this time. I mean we searched for you but clearly came back empty handed." **Hmm seems to me Paul spoke his mind.

"**I was in Africa, I was raised there." **He nodded.

"**Who raised you, humans?" **Guess who!, of course Sam. **"I was raised by a wonderful couple who gave me all the love and attention that I needed. And no they were not humans but they were close enough for me." **Sam kept looking at me, actually more like glaring.

"**What were they then, certainly not vampires." **

"**No not vampires. They were werewolves." **A shocked silence followed. Sam's eyes almost double in size.

"**Man that's awesome! Are they like the movies say they are. Like only change in full moon and that sort of shit?" **Brady was bouncing in his seat with excitement. I laughed at his excitement and expectations of werewolves. Hollywood movies always got it wrong. Sam glared at Brady but he was to excited to notice it.

"**They are in some ways the same, but Hollywood got it wrong mostly. They got right that some do eat human flesh but not all of them not anymore. They change when ever they like but they are strongest when it's full moon. And when they change it's excruciatingly painful the first times but it gets better the more they do it. They are full wolves but a bit bigger, I was the second biggest in the Pack. We were eight." **Brady nodded his head, absorbing everything like a sponge.

"**You said they ate human flesh, did your pack eat human flesh?" **Sam again. I rolled my eyes.

"**No I have never in my life tasted human flesh, not one of the pack did, we hunted animals." **Sam nodded his head.

"**When you talk of your pack, why do you speak in past tense?" **So Jared picked up on that, did he. It seems I have found the intellectual one of their pack.

"**I speak in past tense because they are dead. Human eating werewolves killed them for our hunting ground, only they hunted something totally different." **Already tears began to sting my eyes, and these were not happy tears. I must say pregnancy does not make the job of not crying any easier. Leah saw my eyes getting a bit wetter and me struggling to keep my emotions in check, so she rubbed my back, giving me some moral support. I flashed her a quick smile in gratitude.

"**Why are you still alive?" **Sam was getting on my nerves.

"**What's with the fucking twenty questions Sam?" **Leah came to my defense, I was still not sure if I could trust my voice. Sam looked taken aback by Leah.

"**Nothing, I was merely asking her questions because I'm curios of her past." **He defended himself. Now he was really irritating me.

"**Well you can go stick your fucking curiosity where you think the sun comes from. Come on Scarlet, let's get you to bed." **Leah helped my up from my log bench all the way to my room.

"_**Thank you." **_I whispered.

"**Think nothing of it. Anyway upsetting you like that is not good for the baby, and I wanted to bad mouth him all night. I just couldn't because of the kids, your dad and all the other humans. I should be thanking you." **We smiled at each other. **"You do remember you are going to have to tell me what happened between you guys, right?" **

"**Yeah and I will, soon. But on one condition." **I wonder what that could be.

"**What condition?" **For those who haven't notice Leah has a mean streak in her. A really mean streak.

"**You tell me your whole past, not letting anything out. Unless I tell you to." **She winked at me as she was saying the last part. I thought about it for a second. What do I have to loose?

"**Okay deal." **We shook on it. With that she greeted me and went out my room, leaving me to sleep or cry my eyes out hoping

no-one will come to investigate. I chose to do the latter.


End file.
